The First Time
by 13Kali
Summary: A Oneshot taken from Lily Potter & The Wizarding Games. Currently being revised


Burning flesh, hungry searching eyes, devouring each other.

"Scorp." I moan as he kisses my neck, his lips trailing down to my chest and I arch my back.

"Oh." I moan and he smirks and nibbles my chest, and I feel the need arising to take control.

I roll over, on top of him now, and I lean down and force his lips to meet mine as his touch travels everywhere sending shock up my body.

"Red." He says and I kiss him fiercely, his lips meeting mine with just as much passion.

He grinds against me, and I knew that he was already ready for what was to come, and I moan as I push myself against him, making sure almost every inch of our body is touching, our barely covered hips knocking together.

"So good." He says and I reach back but he beats me to it, undoing my bra and flinging it across the room.

The dampness of the cave did little to cool our burning temperatures, induced by the fire and passion behind our movements.

He kisses me slowly and I know he wants to be in control again, so I give up the control of being on top and I watch as he lies on top of me.

His knees go on either side of me, to keep his weight from me, and he barely lets our skin meet at my healing stomach.

He starts at my forehead and moves down, placing a kiss on every inch of skin he can find, then he places a kiss on my nose to which I giggle, and he moves down.

Down my chin, my neck, my chest, and he gently kisses my injured stomach, before I feel his hot breath through the thin barrier that's keeping us apart.

I moan in delight, and he smirks as he pulls me to my feet, "Foreplay's important."

I groan as he kisses my neck and I tug on the waistband to his underwear and he kisses my harder, biting my neck as if to say keep going.

I moan as I press myself against him, and I force myself to bring my hips away a few inches, before I lower his shorts and press my lips to his.

He presses me up against the wall and I groan as I feel him against me, his body feeling like a perfect match for mine.

I can feel the tension arising in him and I can feel it slowly building up in me as well so I tear myself away from him.

He gently pushes me onto the floor, his lips remaining on mine, my back hitting the cold stone.

"You're sure?" He asks between kisses and I nod, breathing heavy and hitched.

"Positive." My weak voice says, I need him.

Now.

He needs no farther invitation, his lips trail down my neck, my chest, gently my stomach and when he reaches my underwear he hooks his fingers inside of them, his fingers gently brushing my sides, and he tears them off with such a hunger then I moan as he climbs back on top of me.

He puts his knees on either side of me, matching our hips up, and then he strokes my hair as he starts to dip down.

Our eyes meet, making it all the more intimate, as I feel that pain and pleasure as we both finally become one.

It hurts at first, and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, as if to block out the pain, and then I feel his eyes boring into mine and I open them.

I look at him, our eyes meeting and then we look down, seeing the pool of blood underneath me.

"I'm sorry." He says and I shake my head and tangle my fingers in his hair.

"I liked it." I confess and he smiles and I feel his burning touch on me.

His eyes watch me, and he kisses my forehead.

"Don't stop." I say and he watches me with such earnest that I capture his lips with mine,"I love you."

He watches me, his grey eyes so shocked that he smashes his lips to mine and it starts again,"I love you, red. Forever."

I smirk and move my hips in time with his, my eyes starting to roll back in ecstasy, my heart beating fast in my chest, and my back starting to arch, aching for him.

I gasp after a few minutes, my toes curling and my back arching high, he kisses my neck as his moans match mine.

I gasp heavily after the pleasure leaves, leaving a questionable sensation in its wake.

He rolls from me and falls by my side, and I look up at the ceiling of the cave, feeling bare and exposed.

"That was..." He starts and I reach down and take his hand as I curl up into his side.

"Amazing." I say and he looks down at me and I giggle and he laughs as our eyes meet.

I rest my head on his chest and he strokes my back, "You're so beautiful."

I smile and lean up capturing my lips with his.

It becomes more intense, and I climb on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Demanding aren't we?" He asks and I smirk and press my lips to his, our chests meeting, and then he kisses my neck hungrily and it starts again.

The next few days were filled with endless rain and endless sex.

It felt so good and so right and it doesn't occur to me until we're lying next to each other, that we didn't use any protection.

"Are you alright?" Scorp asks his breathing heavy.

We both were spent, physically, and emotionally.

"Yeah." I say nodding, our eyes meeting as I rest my head on his shoulder, his arm tightening around me.

He sighs heavily as he turns over, facing me, his hand caressing my cheek, then my arm.

"I love you, forever." He says and I nod and he sighs.

"What is it?" He asks and I sigh.

"What if..." I start, but we have enough worries,"You're not going to leave me, are you?"

He looks at me stunned, it was a worry, but it didn't sound likely.

"Never. Red, is that why you think we had sex? I couldn't get enough of you, Red. I love you, always. I would've been fine living in a relationship with you for the rest of my life without sex." He says and I sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologize and he presses his lips gently to mine.

I prop myself up on my elbow and I groan, I was so sore.

He smiles slightly and shakes his head, "You have nothing to apologize for. You look sore."

I nod and he kisses my nose gently, and caresses my arm.

"These past few days." He says and I smile.

"Incredible." I say and he smirks and cups my cheek.

"Red, Malfoy's are good at everything." Scorp says and I smile slightly.

"I'm never going to get enough of this, of you." I say and he smirks and kisses my lips in earnest.

"Once you go Malfoy, you never go back." He says and I smirk and we fall into fits of laughter, our bodies tangled up.

Reality was about to crash down, but in this moment everything was absolutely and utterly... Perfect.

**Hey guys; So this popped into my head, and it's from Lily Potter & The Wizarding Games, it's Scorp's and Lily's first time and I didn't really go into detail in the actual fanfic just in case there was younger viewers so I decided to quickly write this. It's just a oneshot, if you want to read about it you can go ahead and look at my fanfic Lily Potter & The Wizarding Games which is just a few reviews away from being in the top ten Lily & Scorpius fanfictions. Leave a review to let me know what you think, I know it was racy, but we're all mature so deal with it. **


End file.
